The Legend of Ning Tong
by OC Story Dude
Summary: The Legend of Ning Tong, a CAW I made. This follows his story along the Three Kingdoms era in China. He's a calm individual, who would sacrifice everything to protect anyone he cares about, but his main goal... is to have Cao Cao's head. Can he take Cao Cao's head, avenge his family, and live in a world of peace. Or will he die before he realizes his dream?
1. Origins

A/N: Now, after 2 1/2 years of playing Dynasty Warriors 8 and playing Empires for a bit, I've realized how much I like Guan Yinping. I like her for multiple reasons, one reason is that her move set is broken in Dynasty Warriors 8. I know future updates were added in the game, they nerfed her, but since I don't have xbox live, I still have the very first version of the game. Which also means, cyclone and slash are still op as f*ck! Also, I like her because of how cute she is! She so freaking adorable, especially when you heighten her bond and get her lines(when you're the male) in ambition mode. When my friend let me play Empires for a month, I did a Empire mode with her, and my CAW. In both storylines, they were husband and wife. But I didn't like how there was no real story built up between them. So that's what this fanfiction is for that particular reason! If you want to know what my OC looks like and his name. I will have his origin opener after this author's note. Alright, let's get this started!

* * *

OC Origin

Name: Ning Tong

Family: Ning(meaning peace)

Weapon of choice: Cavalry Spear(Ma Chao's move set)

Personality: Calm, and Collective. He remains calm when it is called for it, but can get enraged when people he cares about are in danger. He's loyal and will give his life to help anyone in need.

Appearance: Jet black hair in a pony tail. His armor is similar to the light armor in Dynasty Warriors 5 and a headband on his forehead. His armor's color is a combination of green, blue, black and white. He has a small scar on his right cheek from when Cao Cao's army attacked his homeland.

Story: Ning Tong was born as the youngest and last sibling of the 2nd generation in the Ning Family. At an early age, he started reading the strategies of warfare, and even read the Art of War. He taught himself the basics of martial arts with a spear and horsemanship at the age of 5. His father was surprised that his son was a gifted warrior and decided to teach him everything he knows. Ning Tong, along with his older sister, fought his first battle at the age of 7, against the invading forces of Cao Cao. In that same battle, they lost their parents and their homeland to the numbers of Cao Cao's army. After walking aimlessly for 3 years, he comes across Liu Bei's army escaping at Chang Ban. And from whom you may ask, why it was Cao Cao's forces. Feeling like it was his time to finally avenge his fallen family, he takes a stand on the Chang Ban Bridge with Zhang Fei and his sister, Ning Tai. He had managed to kill over 3,000 soldiers of Cao Cao's army, even being able to force Li Dian to retreat.

As Liu Bei was making his escape, Ning Tong and Ning Tai stayed behind, continuing to devastate Cao Cao's Army. After growing fatigued, his sister forced him to retreat as she stayed behind to cover his retreat. Ning Tong was then helped onto Liu Bei's escape ship, as he was knocked out from fatigue. He was awoken to find out that his sister had fallen at the hands of Cao Cao's impeding forces. Bent in on anger, he was enraged and demanded that he charge to Cao Cao's capital of Luo Yang and take Cao Cao's head. He was denied at the time, but he got his chance by fighting Cao Cao's grand naval fleet at the Battle of Red Cliffs. He failed in acquiring Cao Cao's head, he was devestated. He grew extremely ill when he was 12, but was nursed back to health by Guan Yinping, the daughter of Guan Yu. He was told that vengeance shouldn't be used fuel the start of a war, or many people he cares about will be killed.

He took note of this and began fighting for Liu Bei's world of virtue and benevolence. But, what obstacles would be in his way, no one knows... let's see.

* * *

A/N: I want to know what you like about Ning Tong's origin up to this point in time. In the next chapter, he will fight in the battle for Cheng Du. I won't do the hypothetical route for this story. It will be close resemblance to the historical route with of course adding at story for Ning Tong. A lot of crap will happen in this story. I won't continue this for a bit, I'll wait on what everyone thinks about Ning Tong. Anyway, I'm out of here... peace out!


	2. Battle of Cheng Du Castle

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the origin story of Ning Tong. As I was writing that origin, I was doing a throwback, and I was playing Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires... I just wanted to say that. So, this chapter takes place at before, during and after the Battle of Cheng Du. Now, Pang Tong still dies in this. NO HYPTOTHETICALS HERE MUHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, anyway, the scene before Cheng Du shows the relationship between Ning Tong and Yinping, with a little extra scene between Ning Tong, Huang Zhong, and Zhao Yun. During the battle, shows Ning Tong and Zhao Yun bonding and of course Pang Tong's death. It also shows Ning Tong's leadership and calmness in rough situations. Post battle shows Ning Tong's loyalty as a soldier, and more relationship build up. Alright, let's get on with the Legend of Ning Tong!

* * *

Moments before the march to Luo Castle

I was tending to my horse as Yinping tapped me on my shoulder, "Ah Yinping, to whom may I owe this meeting from?" Yinping just laughed as I said that, "You know you don't have to be formal with me. I just want to know if you need anything for your travels? I don't need you becoming ill again," I bow my head, "I thank you for your concern, but I have everything I need, and I promise you I won't get ill again."

"You don't have to bow your head...," "Well, I have to, you're the daughter of the God of War. I need to show my respect to you," I looked at her face and I red it well. Her face says, 'I hope you stop this royalty crap,' I chuckled after that thought and pat her on her head, "Haha, you know I'm kidding with you Yinping. Don't take it to heart."

I turn to tend back to my horse, but Yinping grabbed my brush before I could pick it back up, "Hey! Give that back Yinping!" She ran away and waved it in the air, "You'll have to catch me first!" "Gah, Yinping!"

Her damn teasing urks me sometimes, but I guess it's her way of forgetting about this war. I chase her around the camp while laughing. Soon afterwards, I heard Huang Zhong say from behind us, "Ah, young love is something truly great, haha!" We stop and look at Huang Zhong, "Young Love? I don't think this is love, it's just friends having fun," Once I said that I looked at Yinping whose face is red and she has a angry expression on her face, "Guh, Ning Tong you idiot!"

She takes my brush and throws it. I saw it land in a pile of horse dung, "Oh no, Ning Tong, I'm so very sorry!" She started bowing her head quickly while apologizing. Both Huang Zhong and I both started laughing, "Eh, what's so funny?" "You are Yinping! Hahaha!" I looked at Yinping's face was red from the embarrassment she was enduring, "Don't worry about the brush Yinping, it'll be fine. I was almost done brushing her."

I patted her head lightly just as a soldier reported, "Master Ning Tong, Master Huang Zhong it's time to head to Luo Castle!" "I see, well, shall we go Huang Zhong?" Huang Zhong beside already on his horse, "You know I am young one! Now, let us ride to battle my friend!" I got on my horse and looked at Yinping, "Don't get in trouble while I'm gone you hear now Yinping?"

"I should be telling you that! Don't die on me Ning Tong," I nod my head, "Don't worry, it'll take a lot to take me out. See you later Yinping, hrah!" I quickly catch up to Huang Zhong, who happens to have Zhao Yun beside him, "Ah, Master Zhao Yun, it's good to see you again." "Like wise."

Zhao Yun was always so respectful and cool. Not only that, but he's a exemplary warrior as well, "Master Zhao Yun, Master Huang Zhong, do you think it's right for Liu Bei to attack someone of his family? Surely it's hitting him hard," Zhao Yun was first to respond, "I agree with you there Ning Tong, perhaps Liu Bei may not have the will to fight in this campaign," Next Huang Zhong was next to answer, "Well, in order for our Lord to start his quest to unifying the land, he would first need to find a land to work from. Being a nomad isn't what a man or woman should be if they wish to unify the land. Yes, Lord Liu Bei may not be jumping with joy, but he know that this has to be done."

Both Zhao Yun and I nod our heads in agreement, "Yes, I am in Lord Liu Bei's debt right now, he took me in, just a random vagabond roaming the land. I owe him my life, and I will sure give that life to serving Lord Liu Bei!" "Yes, I shall use my spear to drive a path for Lord Liu Bei's quest to unifying the land!"

"That's the spirit you two! Now, how about we get ready for this assault on Luo Castle?" We nodded our heads as we mentally prepared ourselves for the battle ahead, this will be the first step to Lord Liu Bei's quest to unifying this torn, chaotic land!

* * *

The march to Cheng Du Castle

The capture of Luo Castle was easily done, thanks to the new ally we gained there, Ma Chao. Now, we on the march to Cheng Du Castle. Zhao Yun and I were on horseback, with our men below us. We were cutting men down with ease, "Master Zhao Yun, you are quite skilled with a spear. Perhaps we should spar after this campaign!" "Like wise Ning Tong, and yes, I shall agree to your challenge."

"Master Zhao Yun, Lord Liu Bei is still shying away battle, perhaps he is losing will power to keep battling," "I see you point Ning Tong, but we shall not falter, we must ensure Liu Bei's land of virtue and benevolence is realized!" I nodded my head in response, "I couldn't agree more, this shall be the final push!" Just as their men were riled up and ready to charge, an officer was seen riding towards them on horseback, "Ah, Liao Hua, is there something the matter?"

"Yes, it's Master Pang Tong, he has been ambushed on the mountain path by Zhang Ren's men!" Both Zhao Yun and I were astonished by what we had heard. I spoke up loudly, "Liao Hua, take our men and storm the castle from this side! Master Zhao Yun, come with me, we shall rescue Master Pang Tong!" "Right!"

We rode to Master Pang Tong's position and found him and his men in dire straits, "Master Pang Tong! We're here as reinforcements!" He was relieved as we mowed through his ambushers, "Ah, I was afraid that I would not make it this battle. Thank you Ning Tong and Zhao Yun, you've extended this life just a little longer."

I turned to Pang Tong's men and took lead, 'Alright men, let us use this momentum to charge up this mountain. I shall take care of Zhang Ren! Master Zhao Yun, Master Pang Tong, you two lead the charge up the mountain. I'll stay back and duel Zhang Ren," "Right, come Master Pang Tong! We can't let Liao Hua take all the glory!"

I saw them leave with their men and I yelled out, "Zhang Ren, I Ning Tong, challenges you to a duel!" "Ah, the son of Ning Zhaofu, your father has talked about you. I'll be happy to duel you," I turned towards the voice, and see a older gent with a unique looking sword, "So your Zhang Ren, hmph, let's see what you can do my friend!"

Without hesitation from either of us, we charged head on. Both of our spears clash in a deadlock, both of our eyes filled with a burning desire to win. We jump back and charge once again. One quick slash after another, neither of us let up. But surprisingly, he had more endurance than me, I could feel the fatigue controlling me... it was getting hard to keep up with his speed, "Getting tired Ning Tong, this was a disappointing duel."

He knocked my spear out my hands and slash my chest, "Gah!" "I'm sorry Ning Tong... at least you'll join your family after this," No... not like this... not today, not ever... I will continue my family's legacy... no matter what...

I felt my body grow empowered, and I felt no pain at all, not even the wound on my chest hindered me. I saw Zhang Ren step back in fear, but he proceeded to slash at my torso. Finally, when he tried to deal the final blow, I grabbed it before it could hit me, "What!" I then broke his spear into pieces, "Impossible!"

I punched him in the gut, which staggered him, and I headed for my spear. But I grabbed it and stabbed it in his heart in what felt like one second, "S-Such... speed. Haha, looks like... your father... was right...," He fell down onto my spear, "He was, and he'll never be wrong about anything... it was an excellent duel, I respect you for accepting," I looked up towards the mountain, Can I still make it...," My vision became blurry... I lost a lot of blood, and my wound would need to be treated this instant, "No, I can still make it. C'mon body, don't fail on me now."

I worked my way up the mountain, leaning on my spear in the process. My vision became even more blurry, but I powered through. The moment I approached the gate, I heard the victory cries of our men, "Haha, I guess I missed the final push... damn it... I guess I can rest for a while," I collapsed on the ground and vision finally becomes black. I then heard the faint voice of someone, "Ning Tong! We need to get him help, he's bleeding out!"

I tried to make out the voice, and I realized it was Pang Tong, "Master Pang Tong...," "Rest now, we're getting you out of- Agh!" I heard groan in pain, "Master...," "This is nothing... don't worry Ning Tong. It's the least I can do for you."

I don't know... I can't feel anything...

* * *

Ning Tong's new quarters

I finally awoke in a bed, "Huh, where am I?" I looked around and saw Yinping on the side of my bed, "Yinping? Where am I?""You're your new quarters. They managed to capture Yi Province, so now Lord Liu Bei finally has a place to start his conquest," I tried to sit up, but I felt excruciating pain shoot through my body as I fell back down with a groan, "Ah, damn it... this hurts...," "Don't get up, you fainted back on mountain pass. I was so worried... I thought you had died..."

I looked at her, and put hand on her own, "Yinping... I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be more careful next time Yinping," She looked at me, a light blush on her face, "U-Um, Ning Tong... do you think I can head into battle with you next time?" Head into battle? I don't think that's my decision, "Yinping, I think you should ask someone other than me. Perhaps you should ask your father," "I've already asked him, and he said only if you allow it."

I thought about it, I know she's been training hard everyday. I know she wants to head into battle with me, but I barely survived my last battle. Should I really allow her to follow me into battle? I looked at her and said, "If you promise to stay by my side, no matter what... I'll allow it," She smiled greatly and jumped up, "Yes! Thank you Ning Tong!" I guess it's alright if she's happy, but can I protect her... I've already failed in protecting someone already. Oh wait, this reminds me, "Yinping, is Master Pang Tong alright?"

She instantly stopped and looked at me with a sad expression, "I see... he didn't make it. Damn it, he risked his life for me and now he's dead. Why does everyone who protect me die?!" This wasn't sadness I was feeling, this was anger towards myself. I can't protect myself, which causes others to sacrifice themselves to save me..., "Ning Tong, don't keep blaming yourself for what others do. They do it because they care... don't beat yourself up, or will I have to beat you up."

I only continued to look down, "I suppose you're correct. I don't know... maybe I should rest a little longer...," "Oh, um, do you think I can stay here until you fall asleep?" I nodded and proceeded to close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly... and it worked...

* * *

A/N: Yes, this took a long time to do(mostly because I was working on my novel series), but now the next chapter is out! I hope you had joined this chapter, and I hope you continue to read as this continues. The next battle will be the Battle of Mt. DingJun. Yinping and her brothers will join in the battle. Basically, the battle will go as it always would go. Anyway, I don't know what else to add here, so I'll say this... bye...


	3. -Important! Please Read!-

_It's been a long time coming, but it was going to happen at some point. I'm now going to officially retire these stories, and I might not return to finish these stories off unless there's a high demand to continue them. As of now though, the only story that I'll continue doing is the most recent story that I've posted. Other stories may or may not go on my wattpad(I still haven't decided yet), but they will no longer be updates on the stories that this message is posted on._

 _My explanation: The reason I'm doing this is because I've lost interest in fanfictions. After being a novelist for over a year, I've just lost the drive to do fanfictions. I've come a long way to this point, and I thought this experience would last forever. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Think about it, I was a sophomore going into my second semester when I started this profile. Now I'm a graduated senior, ready to start my college life at the University of Memphis. If any of you want to meet the creator of these fanficitions, and are attending UofM, then be sure just to PM me, and I'll see if we can chat it up._

 _Anyway, this is my complete explanation on why. If you have any other questions, don't be scared to PM me. I'm free to ask any questions. Alright, this may or may not be hard to take in for the ones that have followed my stories, and have requested for updates countless times, but this change was inevitable. So long everyone, I hope you can support me in another way by going to my youtube or wattpad. You don't have to, and I know it sounds like a dick move, but it's all I got. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope all of you can forgive me. Alright, I'll may or may not see all of you in the future, and now, I bid all of you adieu!_


End file.
